Apple Bloom's Disastrous Hearts and Hooves Day
by H-bomber
Summary: The Cutie Mark Crusader's attempt to get Big McIntosh and Miss Cheerilee together with the concoction of a "love potion", however, Diamond Tiara ruins their plans by drinking the "potion" herself! This is an alternate take on the episode "Hearts and Hooves Day", with just a dash of shipping.
1. The Worst Heart's and Hooves Day Ever

"I feel kinda bad about tricking mah brother and Miss Cheerilee this way," Apple Bloom said dejectedly as she watched her friend Sweetie Belle setting up the glasses of love potion on a picnic blanket.

"What's the problem?" Sweetie Belle asked, "we all agreed these two are perfect for one another," she waved off her friend's concern with a smile.

"Yeah! They just need a little nudge," Scootaloo added in with a smile, looking to see if she can spot the two aforementioned ponies.

"And what can make them happier than being together, right?" Sweetie Belle finished with an adorable squeak. Hearing her friends opinions, Apple Bloom debated whether or not this was truly right, before giving an affirmative nod.

"Right!" she gave in with a smile.

"Oh no," Scootaloo grunted to herself, "here comes trouble," she said pointing to two familiar earth ponies making their way towards them.

"Well well well, if it isn't the blank flanks!" Diamond Tiara mocked as she and Silver Spoon walked up to them, "What are you trying to get your cutie marks in now?" she asked staring at the mini picnic the CMC set up, "...seriously? Are you that desperate your trying to get cutie marks in drinking punch?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, causing Silver Spoon to giggle.

"No!" Scootaloo shouted out, "Sweetie Belle cancel tomorrow's plans," she whispered to her friend, who made the mental note to do just that.

"For yer information, we're setting up a _love_ picnic fer Miss Cheerilee and mah big brother," Apple Bloom stated glaring at the pink filly, "and yer not invited!" she said causing the two rich girls to roll their eyes.

"Really, your trying to set up Miss Cheerilee with your hick of a brother, puhlease," Silver Spoon gagged, receiving a glare from Apple Bloom, "and you call this a love picnic? Snips and Snails could have done a better job!"

"Mah brother's not a hick!" Apple Bloom yelled out with a snarl.

"And this is totally romantic!" Scootaloo said venomously.

"Yeah, really romantic blank flank," Diamond Tiara said sarcastically, "you got two glasses of...whatever this is," she pointed out as she picked up one of the cups, scrutinizing it as she did so, "and...that's about it. Not very romantic if you ask me," she scoffed.

"Hey, don't touch that!" Apple Bloom yelled out, eyes wide in horror.

"Yeah!" Sweetie Belle stood next to her friend, "we worked hard to make that for Miss Cheerilee!" she squeaked, glaring all the while. Diamond Tiara merely smirked viciously at the complaint.

"You know," she started, swirling the contents of the drink, "I am awfully parched from talking to you blank flanks," she chuckled, smelling the contents of the drink, _huh, this smells pretty g__ood_, she thought to herself.

"...Noooo," the three fillies panicked voices rang out.

"I sure could use a drink right about now," Diamond Tiara lifted the glass to her mouth, her friend chuckling all the while.

"No no no!" the CMC waved their hooves back and fourth, shaking their heads all the while.

"I guess this will have to do," Diamond Tiara sighed, drinking the contents of the cup.

"NOOOOO!" Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle shouted out. Apple Bloom however leaped in to action and slapped the cup away from DT, earning a glare from the pink filly.

"Hey, watch it yo-" she stopped, staring into Apple Bloom's eyes, "-u, you wonderful mare you," Diamond finished, with a goofy grin.

"Uh, DT, you okay?" Silver Spoon asked her friend, unable to elicit a response.

"Don't tell me," Scootaloo watched in horror as Diamond's eyes turned into hearts, "please don't tell me," she watched as Diamond Tiara breathed out a red heart.

"...I love you my little Appletini," Diamond tiara said as she nuzzled Apple Bloom's cheek affectionately, who quickly leaped away from the touch.

"DT WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Silver Spoon freaked out, gagging at the sight.

"...I think Diamond fell in love with Apple Bloom," Sweetie Belle explained, her face turning a light shade of green.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ME!" Scootaloo screamed at her now cowering friend, causing Silver Spoon to turn around and glare at the two, grabbing Scootaloo by the shoulders as she did so.

"What did you do to her!? What was in that drink!?" she yelled out, shaking Scootaloo as she did so.

"Leeeeeeeeetttttggggoooooooof ffffffffmmmmeeeeeeeeee!" the pegasus whined as she was shaken harshly.

"We may have given her a...love potion," Sweetie belle interrupted, smiling innocently with her hooves in front of her protectively.

"You did WHAT!?" Silver Spoon glared at the smiling filly, throwing the useless pegasus aside as she did so, "what would possess you to do something so moronic!"

"Well it was meant for Miss Cheerilee and Big McIntosh," she defended herself.

"Oh well that makes it oh so much better!" she stated sarcastically, grabbing Sweetie Belle by the shoulders, "please tell me you know how to fix this," she pleaded.

"Uh, well," Sweetie Belle thought for a minute. Not coming up with anything, she merely smiled back with a squee.

"Oh come on!" Silver Spoon threw Sweetie Belle away, burying her head into her hooves, "can this day get any worse?" she said to herself, almost breaking down into tears.

"Hey, where did Apple Bloom and Diamond Tiara go?" Scootaloo asked, looking around for the two missing mares.

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!" she yelled out as she kicked the second glass of potion, spilling it's contents everywhere.

You know, I'm rather sickened by all the Tiarabuse that's been going on, especially on this site. She's a kid people, and besides, she's not even that bad of a bully. I was bullied as a kid, and on a scale of 1 to 10, ten being the worst, she's easily a one or two. Don't like her, that's fine. But as Brony's, we are supposed to love and tolerate, but by doing horrible things to this character we are NOT loving or tolerating. Let's not be hypocrites, we get enough crap as it is.


	2. A Horrendous Hearts and Hooves Day

"There just has to be a way to cure this!" Sweetie Belle said out loud as she flipped through the book Twilight gave them earlier that day. After the horrendous incident of Diamond Tiara drinking the love potion by mistake and running off with Apple Bloom who knows where, the two crusaders, plus Silver Spoon, had decided their best bet was to return to the club house and look through the book and find a cure as fast as possible.

"Oh there better be a cure!" Silver Spoon glared, "now keep looking! Who knows what kind of trouble DT's getting into?" she said as she started chewing on her hoofs.

"Oh come on, what's the worst thing that could happen?" Scootaloo whimpered out, not nearly as confident as her statement would lead you to believe, "I mean, who knows, maybe this is for the best?" she smiled nervously, her eyes switching back and fourth between Sweetie Belle and Silver Spoon.

"How is this for the best?!" Silver Spoon yelled out, as Scootaloo racked her brain for an answer.

"I got it!" she yelled out with a hoof in the air, "their kids would be adorable!" she offered to a glaring Silver Spoon.

"...They're both mares," she replied blatantly.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Scootaloo scoffed while rolling her eyes.

"...Please tell me you found a cure?" Silver Spoon begged with a face hoof as she started to feel a rather large headache coming on.

"Sorry, this may take awhi-WAIT!" she shouted out as she put a hoof to a page, "I think I got something!" she squeaked out as she read through the article, causing Silver Spoon to sigh in relief, "apparently the only way to cure the effects of the love potion is to make sure Diamond Tiara doesn't make eye contact with Apple Bloom for one hour!"

"Perfect!" Silver Spoon exclaimed as she banged her hooves together, "this'll be easy, Diamond Tiara's always had a short attention span," she smirked, until she heard the other two fillies laughing at her proclamation, "...please don't tell her I said that," she begged with a blush, receiving a nod from both crusaders.

"Come on girls," Scootaloo said as she kicked the door open, "it's time to save Apple Bloom!" she declared, her wings buzzing with excitement as she ran off towards Ponyville.

"...Does she even know where Apple Bloom and DT are?" she asked Sweetie Belle, who shrugged in response.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll catch up to her as soon as she realizes she doesn't know what to do," she said as she lead Silver Spoon out of the club house, "meanwhile, we'll just ask around town and see if anypony's seen Apple Bloom, heck, we might find her before Diamond does!" she squeaked, causing Silver Spoon to smile at her.

"You know Sweetie Belle, I like your thinking," she complimented as the two mare's headed off after Scootaloo.

* * *

"Okay, ah don't think Diamond Tiara's gonna find me here," Apple Bloom whispered to herself, shivering under her bed like a child hiding from their parents. After the...strange events from earlier, Apple Bloom had decided the best way to tackle her new problem was to hide until it went away. Sure it wasn't the best idea, but it was better than confronting a love struck Diamond Tiara who wouldn't take no for an answer.

At first Apple Bloom thought the best thing to do was to go to her big sister Applejack, the smartest pony in all of Ponyville. However, she quickly dismissed the idea. If Applejack had found out that Apple Bloom concocted a love potion for Big McIntosh and Miss Cheerilee, well, she'd be grounded for months!

"An then ah'd never git mah cutie mark," she whimpered out as she stared at her blank flank, the same one that Diamond Tiara had attempted to lick just before she had gotten away.

"Don't worry my little apple fritter," Diamond Tiara said as she laid her hoof over Apple Bloom's, nuzzling her cheek as she did so, "even if you never get your cutie mark, I will _always love you_," she said gently with a smile.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH HHHHHHH!" Apple Bloom screamed as she crawled from under her bed as fast as she could, and leaping out of the two story high window.

"YOU CANNOT ESCAPE MY LOVE!" Diamond Tiara proclaimed as she too leaped from the window, chasing after Apple Bloom, who had a slight limp from the two story fall, "Apple Bloom, your hurt! LET ME TREAT YOU WITH MY LOVE SCHMOOGIDY DOO!" she cried out, only causing Apple Bloom to run faster despite her now bad leg.

However in their haste neither pony realized they had just accidentally entered the Everfree forest.


	3. The Best Hearts and Hooves Day Ever

"Hey you, yeah you!" Scootaloo shouted at a nearby couple, "have you seen either Apple Bloom or Diamond Tiara?" she questioned, not even bothering bothering with describing what either mare looked like.

"Nope," the couple said simultaneously, and quickly walked away from a dismayed Scootaloo.

"Drat!" she yelled out with a stomp of her hoof, "we'll never find them at this rate," she muttered to herself, scratching her chin with her hoof, "what do you guy's think?" she asked, only to realize that neither Sweetie Belle or Silver Spoon were with her. She couldn't help but groan to herself, those two could be so slow sometimes. She didn't realize at the time however that you tend to lose ponies when you run off in some random direction with no prior warning.

But enough about that. her friend, her best friend, was in trouble. And it was up to her to save her. With a new found sense of determination, and a renewed fire in her eyes, she set off to find Apple Bloom.

"Hey squirt, how's it hanging?" an all too familiar voice rang out, causing Scootaloo to come to a halt, staring in shock as her hero stood before her in all of her awesome glory.

"Rainbow Dash!?" she squeaked out, "wh-what are you doing here!? I-I mean not that I'm upset or anything, bu-bu-wha-oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" she would have had a seizure if Rainbow Dash hadn't shushed her with her hoof.

"Whoa, easy there kid!" she said with a chuckle, "I just wanted to check up on my number one fan," she said nonchalantly, as if it were an everyday occurrence that she would grace Scootaloo with her presence. She had unknowingly gained twenty points on the scale of awesome in the mind of Scootaloo.

"I-uh-I mean-uh!" Scootaloo panicked, what could she say that wouldn't humiliate her in front of her idol? "Buh duh?" unfortunately her young mind couldn't contain the amount of joy she was feeling, completely destroying whatever coherent sentence she had planned to say.

"That's...good?" Rainbow Dash honestly had no idea how to take that, so she decided to get to the point, "anyway, I was going to go practice some awesome moves today,"

"Uh huh!?" Scootaloo practically yelled out as she vigorously nodded her head, her fore hooves clenched tightly together.

"And I wanted to try out a couple of awesome new moves too,"

"UH HUH!?" Scootaloo yelled out, her head nodding faster than before.

"And they're just WAY to awesome that it'd be a shame if nopony saw them,"

"UH HUH!?" Scootaloo shouted out with all her strength, hoping against hope that her next words would be-

"So you wanna come watch the most amazing thing ever!?" Rainbow Dash yelled out as she struck a pose with the most confident smirk possible.

"YES YES YES YES YES!" Scootaloo shouted with glee as she embraced Rainbow Dash in the tightest hug possible, eliciting a grin from said pegasus.

"Awesome, let's go kid!" Rainbow Dash yelled out as she flipped Scootaloo onto her back and flew off. It was nice having her number one fan come along to watch her practice...though if she were honest, the only reason she brought along Scootaloo was because all of her friends were too busy to hang out with her. But it didn't matter! What Scootaloo didn't know won't hurt her.

* * *

Meanwhile, both Sweetie Belle and Silver Spoon were sitting on a bench at the local park, taking a short rest from their search for Apple Bloom and Diamond Tiara.

"We'll never find them at this rate!" Silver Spoon growled, massaging her hooves. She had never walked this much in her life. Sweetie Belle on the other hoof seemed perfectly fine. This was most likely due to her constant adventures with her fellow crusaders. In fact, she was actually smiling the whole time they were resting.

"Don't worry Silver Spoon, I'm sure they'll turn up anytime!" she squeaked confidently, earning an exasperated sigh from Silver Spoon. She could just be so dang perky all the time. However before Silver Spoon could throw in another insult at her temporary companion, she noticed a familiar old mare, walking around with a walker to help keep her upright.

"Granny Smith? I could have sworn it was her nap time right about now," she said with a chuckle, earning a glare from Sweetie Belle.

"That's not nice Silver Spoon, Granny Smith isn't that old!" Sweetie Belle reprimanded, earning another groan from Silver Spoon. She was about to start another argument, when she was suddenly hit with an idea.

"Hey Sweetie Belle," she grabbed her attention with a nudge, "you don't think that Granny Smith might know where Apple Bloom and DT are, do you?" she asked with a tilt of her head. Sweetie Belle shortly considered this before suddenly jumping off the bench with an over the top flip.

"That's a great idea Silver Spoon!" she squeaked as she ran off to catch up to Granny Smith. Silver Spoon watched as she took off, sighing to herself as she dejectedly made a slow trek to catch up to her over zealous companion. Thankfully the old mare was only a few feet in front of them, making Sweetie Belle's previous sprint completely pointless, "hi Granny Smith!" Sweetie Belle greeted loudly, causing Granny Smith to turn around with a smile.

"Oh, hello Sweetie Belle, what can ah do for ya?" Granny Smith kindly asked with a smile, gently patting her back as she did so. Noticing this, Sweetie Belle decided to get straight to the point.

"Well, I was just wondering, have you seen Apple Bloom or Diamond Tiara?" she asked, causing Granny Smith to scratch her chin in thought.

"Now that ah think about it, ah'm thinking them two were playing tag in the Everfree Forest," she replied, eliciting a smile from Sweetie Belle and Silver Spoon.

"Thanks Granny Smith!" both yelled at the same time as they ran off.

"Have fun!" Granny Smith called out, waving good bye to them, "what a couple o' nice fillies, welp, better go on and git home, shoulda had mah nap time about an hour ago," she grumbled to herself as she made the long trek home.

Meanwhile the two fillies were giggling to themselves, unable to believe their stroke in luck.

"This is great!" Sweetie Belle squeaked out with Silver Spoon nodding, "we finally know where those two are!"

"Yeah! Who would have thought those two would be in the..." both fillies froze on the spot, and stared at each other in horror as realization finally sanked in.

"THE EVERFREE FOREST!?"

* * *

"Ah, ah need a drink o' water," Apple Bloom said to herself, gasping for breath as she rested against a nearby tree. She was resting in a small clearing in the forest, filled with logs and a couple of fallen tree's. She had finally lost Diamond Tiara after what felt like hours of running around in circles, weaving through the trees as she did so for good measure. Unfortunately, because she was trying to get away from Diamond Tiara she now had no idea where she was. She sighed to herself, looking at the sun for guidance. Should be about 4 o' clock now.

"If the Everfree Forest is south west o' Ponyville," she trailed off as she pointed in the direction of the sun, "and the sun set's in the...west?" she silently cursed to herself, she should have paid more attention in class, "purty sure the sun set's in the west anyway, so that means north is that a-" a smell suddenly entered her nostrils, a horrible smell, followed by a low, blood thirsty growl, "w-who's there!?" Apple Bloom shouted out, her voice cracking the slightest bit. She tried to get up, but her hind hoof gave under pressure and she quickly fell, landing on her side with a yelp.

"Ah shoulda known better than to jump out a window," she silently chastised herself, as the one growl turned to two, then multiplied into eight, each passing second growing louder and louder. She took deep breaths to calm herself and looked at her surroundings. She was in a clearing, she'll see them when they come for her. There were logs and fallen tree's scattered around, hollowed out by rot. She could use those as obstacles and shields. She smiled when she saw one of the tree's only partially fallen, leaning against another. Though it was mostly rotten and probably break from her weight, if she was quick enough she may be able to use it to reach to the perfectly fine tree it was leaning against.

She gritted her teeth when she saw the first pair of eyes, a dark green color, she could even see it's breath, a rancid green. She stood on all fours, grunting against the pressure on her sprained ankle. She growled to herself, shaking her head to concentrate on her plan and not on her leg.

At that moment the beasts slowly stalked out of the shadows, a horrid beast comprised of what Apple Bloom could only guess to be sticks of varying sizes, a beast that haunted every colt and fillies nightmare's, Timberwolves. As the pack of wolves roared loudly as each pounced towards her, she quickly jumped towards one of the rotting logs, entering a small hole she could barely fit into. The pack of Timberwolves quickly changed direction with ease, and attacked the log. One Timberwolf was able to shove their head into the hole Apple Bloom entered, and snarled as it attempted to chomp on her little head. She crawled as far as she could possibly could, as the hole continuously grew larger as the Timberwolf's body bashed into it. She felt around for any soft spots in the wood, looking for the absolute weakest spot.

She quickly found it, and began to bash against it with her elbow, creating a brand new hole as she did so. She gritted her teeth, feeling a strange wetness on her elbow, watching small drips of blood falling to the ground. The Timberwolf, invigorated by the smell, finally broke through and rushed towards her, but quickly got stuck in the narrow spaces of the log, struggling to even move. But she knew this wouldn't hold him forever.

Her time short, Apple Bloom tossed her whole body against the wall, finally breaking through and falling outside, landing on her side. The rest of the pack noticed her and quickly rushed towards her, but she was already on all fours, running towards her ramp to freedom. It took her only a moment to get to the ramp tree and quickly ran up it, the tree moaning as it beared her weight. The Timberwolves quickly followed, causing the tree to crack under the combined weight.

Apple Bloom jumped as she felt the tree falling, reaching out to a nearby branch. She was just inches away from freedom as she ascended towards the branch. But she felt nothing. She only felt air as she descended, her hooves eventually grinding against the trunk of the tree as she once again hit solid ground. She looked up in agony, sniffling a bit as she heard the ravenous Timberwolves get up and stalked towards her.

She thought of her granny, who would always make her favorite dessert on Fridays. She thought of her sister, who always spent time with her, despite having the burden of taking care of the farm and her duties as one of the Element's of Harmony. She thought of her brother, who promised to always be there for her. She then turned towards the predators, inches away as one of them prepared to rip her throat out, and closed her eyes. And finally, she thought of her parents, who she could finally meet at long last.

"Get away from her!" her eyes opened, face dripping with sweat as she looked to her left. It couldn't be! The Timberwolves stared in awe as a small pink filly with a Diamond Tiara growled at them as she slowly stalked towards them.

"Git outa here Diamond!" Apple Bloom waved her off, "git outa here now!" Diamond Tiara briefly looked at her, eyes flashing with barely controlled rage as she slowly turned towards the Timberwolves, causing them to step back slightly.

"You'll pay for hurting her," she whispered, just loud enough for all to hear, causing Apple Bloom's heart to race. The closest Timberwolf gave out a loud roar as it raced towards her, being the first to regain it's predatory instincts. Diamond Tiara rushed forward as well, leaping into the air, and delivered a powerful round house kick to it's face, smashing it to pieces. The others yelped in surprise, backing away as Diamond tiara landed, turning towards them, "one down, six to go," she said as if she were tackling a simple math problem.

The Timberwolves quickly got over their shock, and quickly rushed to surround her in a circle, causing her to scoff, "cowards," she said to herself as two leapt from both sides. She jumped into the air, spreading her legs to the side and kicking both at the same time, shattering them into pieces, "three down, three to go," she said as she rushed towards one of them and grabbed it by the muzzle. Seeing it's comrade in trouble, the other two quickly rushed to it's aid. Diamond Tiara then swung the wolf by the side, smashing into the hot headed duo, shattering them as well.

Apple Bloom could only gape in awe as Diamond Tiara stood over the corpses of seven Timberwolves.

"Hey blank flank, you all right?" Diamond Tiara said with a smile as she walked towards Apple Bloom.

"Y-yeah," she responded, blushing at the heroic efforts, "ah'm just-" at that moment, the last Timberwolf broke free from the rotten log, leaping towards Diamond Tiara, hoping to avenge his fallen brothers, "Diamond look ou-" before she could do anything, Diamond Tiara side stepped the creature, and delivered a powerful back hoof, shattering the would be killer, astonishing Apple Bloom even more so. Satisfied, Diamond Tiara quickly rushed towards Apple Bloom, embracing her.

"Oh Apple Bloom, are you okay?" she panicked as she looked her over, "you're hurt, we need a hospital!" she said as she began to lift her onto her back.

"W-wait!" Apple Bloom stopped her, pushing away from Diamond Tiara, receiving a glare in return.

"What now!? You need treatment!" she yelled out, waiting for an explanation. Apple Bloom sighed to herself, she was right. But...she had to know something.

"Why?" she whispered, barely registering that Diamond hadn't heard her, "why did ya'll save me? Ya coulda died," she finally asked, causing Diamond Tiara to scoff.

"Puh-lease, as if I'd die against those...[i]things[/i]!" she waved off the ridiculous notion, and smiled at Apple Bloom, "and besides, you alread know why I saved you," she said, as she leaned in close to Apple Bloom, their muzzles inches from one another.

"A-ah do?" Apple Bloom blushed, leaning towards Diamond Tiara, their lips brushing against one another.

"It's because I love you," Diamond Tiara stated as her lips pressed against Apple Bloom's, caressing her cheek lovingly. The only thing that Apple Bloom could think of was the delicious taste of bubble gum pink lingering on her lips when they parted, with a content sigh.


	4. Epilogue

Apple Bloom's Disastrous Hearts and Hooves Day by Mattricole

* * *

Epilogue

"And when that timberwolf attacked her from behind, Diamond side stepped and did one o' dem backwards punch thingy's, and it was amazing!" Apple Bloom squealed as she waved her hooves in the air, eliciting a giggle from Sweetie Belle and an eye roll from Scootaloo. It had been two days since the incident with the timberwolves, and she was unfortunately still stuck in the hospital. The room she was in smelled of disinfectant, much different than the smell of the farm she had grown so accustomed too. She was forbidden to leave her bed and the food was just horrible! The only saving grace was her friends and family visiting her everyday. Well, with Applejack it felt more like coming over to nag and threaten to ground her then visit but it was still nice.

However, Diamond Tiara had yet to visit. On one hoof it was nice, after all, the only reason she saved her was because of the love potion, and by now that had probably worn off by now. Confronting her about it now would just be embarrass! But on the other hoof, she desperately wanted to see her. Even if it was only because of the love potion, Diamond saved her life, and Apple Bloom wanted to thank her properly. However she was interrupted from her thoughts by a rather loud grunt from Scootaloo.

"Oh come on Apple Bloom! You honestly want us to believe that stuck up princess took on twenty timberwolves on her own, blinded by sand thrown into her eyes, surrounded by fire, all the while carrying you _bridal style_, with her bare hooves!? Horse apples!" Scootaloo proclaimed as she slammed her hooves onto the bed, giving her friend a confused glare. After only a few minutes, Apple Bloom sighed dejectedly.

"Okay fine, ah may have exaggerated _a little bit_," she relented, causing Scootaloo to once again groan into her hooves, while Sweetie Belle giggled some more.

"Well, I think it's cute!" Sweetie Belle admitted, nearly causing Scootaloo a heart attack.

"Cute!?" Scootaloo repeated her friend, "how is that cute!?" she glared at Sweetie Belle, who groaned with a facehoof.

"How is it not cute!?" Sweetie Belle argued back, earning questioning glances from both Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, "one's a apple farmer, the other the daughter of the richest stallion in Ponyville. One is a country hick-"

"Hey!" Apple Bloom yelled indignantly, though she was ignored.

"-the other, regal and sophisticated. Two different mares, from two different worlds. And yet," she trailed off, a lone tear drifting down her cheek, "one true love," she spoke softly, barely above a whisper. "See? Cute!" she squeaked happily, starring at Scootaloo expectantly.

"...Ewwww" Scootaloo gagged, earning a glare from Sweetie Belle.

"It's not gross, it's romantic!" she growled as she shoved Scootaloo.

"Hey, watch it!" Scootaloo reprimanded as she pushed back.

"No, you watch it you cad!" Sweetie Belle insulted, causing Scootaloo's glare to harden. She didn't know what a "cad" was, but she knew it was meant as an insult.

"Squeaky toy!"

"Stupid chicken!"

"Talentless unicorn!"

"Dodo bird!" Sweetie Belle yelled out, earning a growl from Scootaloo, who then shoved Sweetie Belle once again.

"**BLANK FLANK!**" as soon as the words left her mouth, she quickly covered it with her hooves, but the damage was already done. Sweetie Belle continued to glare at Scootaloo, sniffling just a little bit.

"You're a blank flank too," she replied with a huff.

* * *

Meanwhile Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon was currently enjoying their afternoon over a nice cup of milkshakes at Ponyville's best ice cream shop. Well, Silver Spoon was _trying_ to enjoy her day. Ever since the incident with the timberwolves, Diamond Tiara had been eerily quiet, and whenever Diamond Tiara was quiet, she knew something was wrong.

"Hey DT," Silver Spoon said while nudging her friend, getting a grunt in return, "are you okay?" at that Diamond Tiara sighed tiredly, taking a sip from her milkshake before answering.

"I'm fine," she replied and took another sip. Silver Spoon however was unconvinced, it was clear Diamond Tiara was not fine. And she had a pretty good idea what this was about.

"It's about Apple Bloom isn't it?" as soon as she asked Diamond Tiara spat out her milkshake all over the table, _gross_.

"W-what are you talking about!?" Diamond Tiara yelled, "why would I care if Apple Bloom is hurt or not!? I mean, she tricked me into drinking that love potion-"

"That was completely your fault and you know it," Silver Spoon interrupted, earning a growl from Diamond Tiara, "and didn't it wear of by the time you found her in the-"

"NO IT DIDN'T!" Diamond Tiara yelled out as she slammed her hoof against the table, causing a rather large crack on the table. Silver Spoon couldn't help but sigh as she starred at the crack.

_I am so gonna have to pay for that aren't I?_ she thought ruefully. This was exactly why she was against Diamond Tiara learning kung fu lessons from Buck Norris, she had the temper of a five year old.

"But didn't you say it took about an hour to find her?" Silver Spoon pressed on, earning a groan from her friend.

"I said it _felt_ like hours-"

"And weren't you bragging _the next day_ how you saved Apple Bloom from 300 armed timberwolves and then proceeded to make out with her on top of a volcano?" she asked with a smirk, receiving a death glare from her angry friend.

"It was four hundred and fifty," Diamond Tiara corrected.

"Of course it was," Silver Spoon replied as she rolled her eyes. That number was always bigger the more times she bragged about it, "my point is, clearly that love potion isn't the only reason you have feelings for Apple Bloom, so all in all, you need to talk to her about this," Silver Spoon finished. However, Diamond Tiara remained sitting, taking another sip from her milkshake, "NOW!" the sudden yell caused Diamond to fall out of her seat.

"Okay, okay, geez!" Diamond Tiara said as she got up and headed towards the door. But before leaving she turned to her friend with a smile, "thanks Silver," and promptly left the ice cream shop. Watching her friend leave, Silver Spoon sighed as she lifted her milkshake, taking a sip from the straw and enjoying her chocolate milkshake. However one thought wouldn't leave her mind.

_Am I the only straight pony in this lesbian infested town?_

* * *

Apple Bloom relaxed in her bed, sighing in content. Her two friends had finally left after doing nothing but arguing. However, after only a few seconds she started to miss her friends. With those two around, it was somewhat easier to not think of Diamond Tiara: the way she moved, the way she held her, the way she kissed her, the way she would stare at her while she she laid in bed, an aggravated look as she tapped her hoof impatiently as she waited for for her to-

"Diamond Tiara!?" Apple Bloom sat up, blushing as she starred at Diamond, who took a quick step back because of the sudden shout, "what are ya'll doing here!?" however, Diamond tiara dismissed her question, instead taking time to pick at her ear, softly growling in annoyance.

"I'm surprised you don't have a cutie mark in shouting," she said with a glare, still picking at her ear, "I think you busted one of my eardrums," she grumbled as she took a ceat on one of the chairs next to Apple Bloom's bed. The two sat in silence, avoiding eye contact, Apple Bloom looked around the room, at nothing in particular, while Diamond Tiara studied her hoof, as if checking for any imperfections from a hooficure she had earlier that day.

"So, how's the leg?" Diamond Tiara asked, catching Apple Bloom's attention.

"Oh, well, the doctor said it should be fine, and ah'll be able to leave tomorrow," Apple Bloom replied, and went back to looking around the white room. Diamond Tiara sighed to herself as she laid her head on the bed.

"Oh, I see, that's good," Diamond Tiara replied nodding, and went back to admiring her hooves.

"Good?" Apple Bloom muttered to herself, tilting her head with a smile as she studied Diamond Tiara. Did she actually miss her? Apple Bloom bit her lip, attempting to stop herself from squealing in delight, "d-did ya'll...miss me?" she asked, her smile reaching her ears, her heart beating like a drum at this point.

"Well, of course!" Diamond replied, causing Apple Bloom's heart to skyrocket, "after all, who else am I going to call "blank flank"?" and just as quickly plummeted like a rock. Her smile was quickly replaced with a scowl.

"Oh," Apple Bloom glared as she turned her back on Diamond Tiara, "ah see how it is," she grumbled to herself, causing Diamond to giggle, _ah shoulda know it was too good to be true_ she thought sadly as she continued to glare at the wall.

"Apple Bloom?" she ignored Diamond Tiara, scoffing as she refused to turn around, "Apple Bloooooo-" Diamond Tiara sang as she tapped the back of her head, "ooooooooooooooo-" Apple Bloom grind her teeth as she tried to ignore her crush, "ooooooooo-" she quickly turned around with a glare, at the happy smile that adorned Diamond Tiara's face who finally stopped.

"What, ya'll got another inul-" and at that moment, Diamond Tiara captured her lips with her own, kissing her for a second time. It ended just as quickly as it started, Diamond quickly pulling back with a grin as Apple Bloom attempted to capture her lips.

"Sorry, you're just too cute when mad," she said with a grin, giggling as Apple Bloom's face now resembled her family's name sake.

"Y-ya'll gotta stop doing that," she whined, eliciting a scoff from Diamond Tiara.

"Oh please, and miss that cute reaction of yours? No way," she said while shaking her head. She then got up and went to the door, opening it and stayed by the opening, "and judging from your reaction, you don't want me to stop either," she ducked as a pillow was suddenly thrown at her head.

"Just go!" Apple Bloom yelled as she covered herself with her blanket, growling to herself. After a few seconds she heard her door close, followed by soft hoof steps getting closer to herself.

"Hey, Apple Bloom," she heard Diamond whisper, as she felt her jabbing her rib with her hoof.

"What?" she growled back, refusing to lift her blankets.

"What time do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?" her voice sounded smug, as if she won there little duel. Apple Bloom considered not answering, and decided to just ignore the other pony, "so I'm guessing five o' clock?" she refused to answer, "five o' clock it is, see you then!" Diamond Tiara said as she began walking away.

_Just ignore her_ Apple Bloom thought to herself as she heard Diamond Tiara walking away, _just ignore her_ she thought to herself as she heard Diamond Tiara open the door, _Just ignore...AH CAN'T!_

"Wait!" Apple Bloom yelled out, throwing her sheets off of her as she starred desperately at the door, with Diamond waiting there patiently, "h-how about we go to the ice cream shop?" she asked with a timid smile, causing Diamond Tiara to giggle.

"Alright, it's a date," she said with a smile as she slowly closed the door behind her, "goodbye, my little appletini," Apple Bloom heard her say just before the door closed, causing her to smile. She quickly laid back in bed with a sigh, knowing if she was able to sleep that night, it would be about her date tomorrow, because she knew in her heart everything was going to be alright.

* * *

Rarity hummed to herself as she examined her newly finished dress. It was a lovely dress, with a nice rustic feel to it, looking almost identical to Applejack's Gala dress from a few months ago. A few days ago Applejack wanted Rarity to make a dress for her, because she was going to some farmer's convention or something, Rarity didn't particularly care, after all, it was bound to be dirty. But it mattered not, her best friend wanted a rustic feeling dress and she was going to do it for her! For she was Rarity! Element of Generosity, and friend to all living creatures in need of fashion advice!

Rarity smiled at her work, it really was one of her better dresses, much more durable, the only thing she didn't like was that it wasn't fabulous, it was sorely lacking in gems, but hey, if Applejack liked it it was good enough for her.

"Speaking of Applejack, she should be here any minute," she said to herself as she entered her kitchen, "I'll have a quick drink before she arrives, all that hard work has me quite parched," she said as she opened her fridge, not looking for anything in particular, when she came across a glass jug of...something.

"Oh my, what's this?" she asked herself as she levitated the jug to her, "it looks delicious," she said to herself as she sniffed the strange liquid, "and it smells delicious too," well, if it looked and smelled delicious, how bad could it be? Levitating a glass towards her, she poured herself a glass, and returned the jug back to the fridge, "oh I just hope Sweetie Belle didn't make this," she grumbled to herself as she sipped the concoction, "OH MY!" she gasped as she pulled the glass away from her lips, it was amazing! She had never tasted something so delicious in her life! She took another sip, this time downing the whole drink in one go, she just couldn't resist!

"Oh, how unlady like of me," she groaned to herself as she put the glass away, "but, it was so good!" she sighed to herself. Oh well, it's not like anypony noticed. It was at this time that she heard a knock at her door, "that must be Applejack," she said to herself as she left her kitchen, "coming!" she said just loud enough for the knocker to hear, after all, a lady doesn't yell. She finally got to the door and opened it, revealing a smiling Applejack.

"Howdy Rare's," she said with a grin, "ah'm here ta try on that dress," she was...beautiful! Rarity's heart skyrocketed as she starred at...at perfection itself! Her mane a beautiful golden color, perfectly green eyes, and the cutest little freckles on the cutest little cheeks!

"O-oh Applejack," she said with a blush, "w-welcome! Please, do come in!" she said as she grabbed the mare with her magic and pulled her in, shocking Applejack.

"W-whoa there, don't ya'll want me ta wipe mah hooves or something!?" Applejack asked as she tried to wiggle out of Rarity's grasp.

"Oh nonsense Applejack," Rarity said with a chuckle, "after all, we have _much_ to do," she said as she pulled her new lover further into the house, locking her doors as she did so.

"Y-ya'll mean the dress right?" Applejack asked with a smile, _Rare's must o' smacked her head again_ she thought bitterly to herself. It was going to be one of those nights.


End file.
